


Anything But

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Natalie's first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But

Their first night together should feel like a cliché - the best man and the chief bridesmaid, two friends who have known each other for years, falling into bed together after a combination of too much champagne and the effects of formal dress. 

But it doesn't feel like a cliché to Natalie when Dan trails lazy kisses down her back as he slowly unzips her dress. 

It doesn't feel like a cliché to Dan when his fingers tangle in Natalie's hair as her lips trace a path down his chest. 

And it feels like anything but a cliché afterwards, when there is no awkwardness, just smiles and touches and more kisses until the dawn starts to break through the blinds. 

It feels like the start of something, and it is. 


End file.
